Captured
by astridstormfly-hofferson
Summary: What happens when Hiccups very insparation, his very light is taken away from him. When he has to hear her scream but can't do anything about it. Where his enemy is his friends and is also the one helping his enemy to take away his light. Can Hiccup do it? Will he get any help? Is he ready to face the fact that Astrid can't be saved? What happens when she's captured?
1. Captured

"Hiccup! their closing In on us!!" Astrid yelled.

"I know, I know." the one legged Viking replied to his girlfriend.

"I'll go left and you go right then they'll have to split up to be able to catch us. It's dangerous but that way we'll be able to take them out easly."

The one legged man nodded to the blond and then when they reached ahead they split up.

But instead of Krogans hunters

splitting up, all of them went after Astrid. Luckily Hiccup noticed this and immediately changed his direction and ran the direction his girlfriend and 6 hunters went.

But he was too late...the next thing happened in slow motion for Hiccup. He saw them jump on Astrid from behind and tackle her to the ground. Holding her hands behind her back. They lifted her off the floor and dragged her along with them to their base of operations. All while Astrid was kicking and squirming. She definately gave them a fight.

And all Hiccup could do was watch. Because if he went after her they both would have been captured without any hope of escaping... but the next thing broke his heart.

From inside the hut they had dragged her to a painful scream could be heard, his girlfriends scream to be exact and it pained him but he couldn't do anything...

He then wanderd off into the forest with hopes off finding his dragon, the unholy offspring of lightning and death itself.

He then heard the bush rustel next to him and he positioned himself for battle, but, Snoutlout and Fishlegs were the ones to jump out of the bush followed by their dragons along with Toothless and Stormfly.

Astrids POV

As she and Hiccup seperated, her speed increased. She saw a good hiding spot which she could jump out from and attack the five hunters chasing her. Just as she was about to run into the hiding spot a pair of hands grabbed her and yanked her backwards. It startled her and it happens so fast that her brain couldn't even register it. In a fraction of seconds she could feel herself pinned to the ground. It was too late when she realised what was happening they already had her as their captive and she would not be able to escape now. Even though she knew it's impossible to break free we from their grip she still fought back. But it was useless.

She was dragged back to the main base of operation i.e.where their ruthless leader Krogan was. "Speak women!" he demanded but she kept her mouth shut. "I will never tell you anything you son of a half trol-" Astrid was suddenly cut off by a stinging pain on her cheek. She then realised what happened. He slapped her, Krogan slapped her. That slimey bucket of yak dung slapped her!

"Take her away! toture her till she speaks." he then smirked. "Toture her till she dies" his smirk enlarged. Astrid widened her eyes in fear.

The guards dragged her into a dark doungen. She was made to face the cell wall. They then took her right hand and tied it to the wall, they did the same with her left hand, too.

From the back of the cell Astrid could hear the noise of a whip being struck on the floor. She shuddered. She then heard an evil laugh from behind her, which probably belonged to the hunter that was holding the whip.

She close her eyes shut and bit her bottom lip hard waiting for the impact. And just mere seconds later she fept something cold hit her back leaving a stinging pain as a mark of its impact. She bit into her lip harder trying not to scream, but after a five times back to back continuous whipping she finally let out a small scream. Followed by a lot of yelling...from Astrid. In pain.

...

"Guys! we need to get Astrid back!!"

Hiccup said pacing back and fourth.

"We know, we know but you need to chill" Snoutlout said laizly. Hiccup looked at him and growled. He marched towards him and said "How are you not even a little worried!"

"Just because I'm not showing it doesn't mean I'm not worried!!" Snoutlout retroted. "Your being a drama queen" the short viking said with a huff.

Hiccups blood boiled, he tried biting onto his tongue but he burst out anyway "How would you feel if you had to hear your girlfriend scream on pain and knew you couldn't do anything about it!! What am I asking you!? Ofcourse you wouldn't know how it it feels!!! YOU don't even have a girlfriend!!" Hiccup yelled.

Silence fell onto the room and all eyes were on Hiccup. Snoutlouts expression hurt and the others shocked. Hiccup was usually a very calm person and can control his anger better than anyone can.

Fishlegs his bestfriend sighed "I know your worried about her Hiccup so what's the plan?" Hiccup smiled weakly at him.

"We know that Krogan has two basses on the island..one that Astrid is in and one that the twins spotted." They all nodded and the twins headbumped.

"The twins also managed to steal to aliases of two hunters..Mach and Matlyn. They are the hired cooks for Krogan and his men."Fishlegs said while Snoutlout yawned and the twins head bumped again. Hiccup sighed "Krogan and his men are familiar with how I and Snoutlout look. But are not used to seeing the twins" the twins smirked.

"And according to the information about their assignments on these two peices of paper, Mach and Matlyn are supposed to be shifting to the second base on the island tommorw!" Fishlegs perked up.

"What are we gonna do knowing where they shift to?" Snoutlout asked dumbly and everybody face palmed.

"Soo mister Snothat" tuff began.

"that's not my name" Snoutlout growled. "Ruff and I will go as them and the real Mach and Matlyn will still be on 'base one' because they never received any orders to go to the second base" Ruff and Tuff high-fived. And Hiccup smirked "exactly!"

'"You two better hurry up because 'Mach' and 'Matlyn' need to be at base one by sunrise" Hiccup said specifying on Mach and Matlyn."And if you two want to be there on time you two need to pack and dress up to blend in in two hours to reach on time."

The twins nodded and Saluted before leaving the room.

"Then what do we do?" Snoutlout asked. "We wait on the island till we know everyone is fast asleep." Fishlegs said.

"And then we get Astrid back!" hiccup smiled.

"But won't they know that the twins aren't 'Mach' and 'Matlyn'?"Snoutlout asked.

'way to ruin the moment' Hiccup mumbled under his breath.

"No. Because they wear helmets." Fishlegs answers his question and in reply Snoutlout gave a big 'ohhh

After a while

Ruff and Tuff were ready and getting into position. They already hid barf and belch saftely in a grove of trees.

Tuffnuts POV

"Hey Ruff do we have to cook for these guys?" I asked

"Yep!" she replied popping the 'p'.

"okay so..what's on the menu today?"

Ruffnut smirked "poisoned beans, poisoned fish and poisoned mashed potatoes!" and we both laughed evily and entered the second base.

As we tried to find the way to the kitchen Krogan bumped into us.

"Who are you?" he asked in his ever so British accent.

"We sir, are your people's cooks" I replied in a fake British accent.

Krogan eyes narrowed and he gave us a spiteful look for a while "Very well then, go and get to work. Lunch is in another two and a half hours."

We just quietly walked down the hall trying to ignore Krogans glare and find the kitchen.

After a few more minutes of walking we finally found the kitchen.

Ruff and I laughed evily "let's prepare the food now, shall we? dear brother?"

I smirked "we shall!"

"Now where did I keep that bottle of sleeping medicine? Ruff asked digging into her bag.

HICCUPS POV

It was lunch time and the twins had rung the bell using a metal plate and spoon.

Soon everyone was seated and were waiting for their food including Krogan.

The twins now came out with the food and started serving everyone and everyone started eating their food hungraly and seemed to be enjoying it, including Krogan.

Slowly One by one all the hunters started to fall asleep where they were seated. Krogan saw this and shot up from his seat ready to yell at everyone but he didn't. Instead he yawned and sat down. He looked to tired to yell at anyone and soon even he fell asleep.

The twins who then came out continously poked Krogan with their soup spoon but he didn't seem to wake up so they started banging their spoons on the plate giving us a signal that it was time.

I turned back to face the others with a smirk and gave them a single nod and we took of on out dragons to the base of the hunters. We then enterd it.

"Okay we're going to split up and search for Astrid. Ruff with Tuff and Fishlegs with Snoutlout." they all nodded and we're ready to take off in search for Astrid. "Don't leave a single rock unturned and don't stop till y'all find her!!" I said and then we all split up.

Hold on Astrid. We're Coming For You.

SNOUTLOUTS POV

"Why are we even searching for Astrid?" I asked Fishlegs.

He groned and replied "Because, Snoutlout. She's our friend and she has been captured by the hunters and needs our help to escape from this horrible place."

"I know that part..but why do we need to search for Astrid, I mean Hiccup always finds her first. Why waste our time when we can kill the hunters in their sleep..?" I said.

"Hmmm" Fishlegs hummed. "You know what Snoutlout? You are right. Hiccup dose always find her...awwwwwwwwww it's so cute if you think about it" Fishlegs squeled.

I stopped walking with a jerk making Fishlegs look at me with a weird look. I turned to him and put my finger in my mouth and pretended to barf.

Fishlegs just rolled his eyes and continued walking on.

HICCUPS POV

I was walking down a dark corridor that looked like it was part of an old dungeon. I was right it was a part of an old dungeon. How do I know that? I think the bars, stinky toilets and dead bodies skeletons gave it away...as I walk further on I see a light flickering. I pick up my pase and walk faster towards the light.

As I get closer to the place from where the light is shining I begin to make out what room has been lit. I stood there, not believing what I saw...Krogans plans about the King of dragons. He knew how to find the king of dragons! There really is a king of dragons!

I was about to read throught his research that was scattered across the table when I heard a yell. Astrid! I recognised that yell anywhere. It sounded as if she was trying to break out.

I ran towards the direction of the sound. Directing me to the newer dungeons.

"Astrid!" I said joyfully as I saw her."Hiccup!?" she said shocked and reached her hand out for me to take. I held her hand and came closer to her.

"You finally came" she said and I smiled. Putting my other arm through the gap in the cage and gently laid my hand on her left cheek. She leaned in to the touch.

"We're gonna break you out" I said parting away from her and started to order toothless to shoot the cage. But she immediately said "Hiccup this cage is dragon proffered"

"Then there has to be a key somewhere?" I said and she nodded but frowned. "It's with Krogan he keeps it in his pocket"

My blood started to boil. I looked at Astrid. I properly looked at Astrid. She had brusis on her arms, a scratch on her face, she looked paler and thiner. "Astrid...what have the done to you" she gave me a week smile and said "We'll discuss it on returning to the edge"

"Astrid please tell me" I pleaded. "Hiccup-" but she got cut off by a yell "Abort! Abort! they are waking up!" on hearing this I tried to open the cage every way possible I could have thought of that moment.

"Go!" Astrid said. I looked up to meet her gaze "I can't leave you here!!"

"Yes you can! You won't be of much help if you get captured! Go Hiccup! but don't forget to come back"

"Astrid I can't leave you here, I just can't!!" I said tearing up a bit. "Shut up and go away from here!!!" she yelled at me. I heard some voices come towards our direction so I looked at Astrid one last time before leaving.

I couldn't believe it...I Left Without Astrid.

...

The next day was quite..really quite on dragons edge.

No complaining from Snoutlout, no yelling and bickering from the twins , no singing from Fishlegs and not a single sound of banging of metal from Hiccup. And definitely no Astrid to stop all the 'annoying' sounds...

Everyone was quitly seated in the club house grieving their loss.

"Are we just going to sit here? and do nothing?" Snoutlout said suddenly breaking the silence.

Everyone looked at him. He was not being sarcastic or dumb but serious. Hiccup stared outside for a while before answering "Were gonna go dragons blazing..take them all down and take back Astrid!"

"Hiccup you know we can't do that..."Fishlegs said.

"Yes we can and we will!!" Hiccup said banging his fist on the table and leaving. Before exiting he turned back "and we leave tomorrow at dawn!" he growled.

"Wait we can't do that!" Ruffnut added.

"The H-man is not thinking straight.."Tuffnut added.

"No he's not..." Fishlegs sighed. "And the only one who could help him think stright is trapped in a cell..." he continued.

"Ummm...guys do you think that they are toturing Astrid even more knowing that we came to try and save her?" Tuffnut asked.

"Indeed brother dear! They might even be changing her location about now, knowing we'll strike again" Ruffnut replied.

"And Krogan knows that he has emotionally harmed Hiccup and know Hiccups would come for Astrid" Tuffnut

"At the old location" Fishlegs suddenly perked up.

"So they will try and sabotage Hiccup with Astrid located on another island!" Snoutlout said adding the final piece to the long verbal puzzle.

Everyone stared at him in shock "Honestly thought we'd have to explain the whole thing to you again, but you did it Snotman you understood it in your first try" Tuffnut commented.

"Ruff, Tuff barf and belch are the most stelthiest dragon. I want yourl to spy on the hunters and see where they take Astrid. Snoutlout and I will cover for you. We can't let Hiccup fly to his death.." Fishlegs said. Ruffnut and Tuffnut immediately nodded and left to take off.

"Why do we have to cover for them?" Snoutlout asked.

"Because if Hiccup finds out their missing, we're all in trouble" Fishlegs said.

"Why?" Snoutlout asked.

Fishlegs sighed. "The smartness doesn't last for long.." he said as he walked out of the club house "C'mon let's go check on Hiccup.." and they both started walking towards Hiccups hut.

At Hiccups hut.

"Hiccup! Hiccup! Hiccu-" Snoutlout called out but Fishlegs snapped his hand on Snoutlouts mouth. "What's wrong with you!?" Fishlegs whisper yelled.

"You said we're gonna meet Hiccup!" Snoutlout protested.

"I said we're gonna check on Hiccup!" Fishlegs hissed

"Oh, Okay then" Snoutlout said and barged into Hiccups hut and yelled "Hiccup we're here to check on you!" and Fishlegs squeaked.

After a while of silence Fishlegs got curious and walked towards Hiccups work table and found a note in it. Fishlegs said "Oh No this is bad..very bad"

"whats bad?" Snoutlout asked.

"Hiccup too has gone to spy on the hunters!"

"What!!"

"We need to follow the twins and stop them from getting spotted!" Fishlegs said running out. Snoutlout nodded and followed him.

HICCUPS POV

I was carefully watching the hunters and saw Krogan ordering some men around.

I knew he knew we tried to get Astrid back so he will be changing her location and he thought that I would not think stright and come in dragons blazing and fall into his trap. And to make sure I did that he sent his spy to spy on us..but I saw him outside the club house and well..made a little scene.

I kept concentrating and tying to figure out what Krogan was saying until something popped up from the bushes either side of me. I gave a small yelp as they suddenly popped up.

"Hi H how've you been" a male voice said on my right side.

"What the thor!" I said as I spotted the twins.

They grinned.

"Wha-what are you two mutton heads doing here!" I wisper yelled.

"We felt bad for you so we came here to see what's going on and where they shift Astrid so we can help you get your girl back" the male twin said with a stupid grin.

"Ugh! fine but stay quiet...if they find out we are here Astrid can be in alot of trouble." I sighed.

"There you are." a voice came from behind us and we all turned around to see Snoutlout on his monstrous nightmare and Fishlegs on his gronkle.

"you guys we gotta get outta here before Hiccup finds us!" Snoutlout said.

Do they not see me standing right here?

"So move you asses from here before princess outpost sees us. Hiccup will...Hiccup! Hi Hiccup didn't see you there, aha ha..." Snoutlout said stretching his sentence after noticing that I was there.

"ugh" I groaned. "You know what? whatever, just stay quite and keep an eye out for Astrid!" I commanded them.

ASTRIDS POV

"Who came?" Krogan asked me in his cold and lifeless voice.

"No one" I answered and bang another slap sounded across the room as his hand collided with my right cheek.

"FOR THE LAST TIME WOMAN WHO CAME TO GET YOU!!!!" he yelled at my face.

"No One" I said sternly through gritted teeth.

And again his hand collided with my cheek. "Why are you so interested in knowing who came to get her. clearly her boyfriend" A voice said from behind them and out of the shadows Viggo appeared. Half of his face burnt.

"How is that possible?" I said looking at him and he only smirked. "I thought you died...Hiccup said you diedsaving his life!"

"Well you see dear Astrid, I didn't die after I knew Hiccup escaped I tried to escape on the Skrill but unfortunately one of the hunters shot me down and they captured. In return for letting me live I offerd to serve Krogan and Johanna for the rest of my life and I have valuable information against you and you friends.."

"And with such a good pay check who wouldn't want to stay" he smirked.

"I thought you changed!"I hissed.

"I am but a mere business man dear Astrid" he said calmly.

"What about Johanna? why isn't he here?" I questioned.

"He is on some quest he finds very important..." Viggo said with a weird chill in his voice.

"And right now he's waiting to come back because you are his most prized possession!" Krogan said.

"What use am I?! I'm not Hiccup nor am I the lenses!!" I yelled at him.

"No but you are our key to both!" Viggo said with a big smirk playing on his face.

...


	2. Returning Back Hime

Astrid Pov

"Viggo you filthy troll! let me go!" I yelled.

"You see you my dear, are Hiccups biggest weakness" he said to me as we passed by few guards on our way to the dungeon.

"And since the only reason they accepted me back is because I can manipulate Hiccup well on your name I have to do them good" Viggo said opening the door to the dungeon.

"Your young Astrid and so is Hiccup, you both will eventually learn how to play this game and choose you friends and foes"

"That's one thing your right about Viggo" I growled at him.

"Hiccup will be here soon. Get ready" he said shoving me in a cell and glaring at me.

"Take a good nap and make the best of it" he smirked and left me in this small isolated dungeon.

I smirked back. I'm a trained warrior and I can definitely read signals given to me by others.

"Make the best use of my nap, huh" I smirked as I walked towards the lonely bed in my cell. I looked around to see if anyone was looking and then lifted up the small bedding made out stuffed dragon skin. under it was some body armour and a small Dagur. I used the Dagur to slit open the bedding and in it was my axe and a helmet. I smirked. "I'm learning, Viggo I'm learning"

I lay quietly on the bed. All I have to do is wait for the right time. It's gonna be lights out soon and I have already received a small map of the dungeon for dinner along with a good meal.

Viggo did yell something to the guards at the entrance of the dungeon. He told them to skip petrol near the waters and focus on the ones on the mountain tops and back side of the island.

That means he's lowers the level of guards near the coast and that's where he expects to see me.

"LIGHTS OUT!!" I heard a man yelling and the place was now pitch black. I'll wait for an hour and then begin moving.

You can do this Astrid!

"Hiccup do you think it's the right time to attack?" Fishlegs asked and Hiccup looked at him with a look of anger. "Just saying...I think they'll be expecting us so their guard will be up and heavily armed"

"I know Fishlegs!" Hiccup whisper yelled.

"Wow H man you know that we could be flying into a sucide trap that doesn't just endanger our lives and our dragons life but the life of our victim and her dragon and can cause serious harm and your still letting us fly into it? Oh Loki for the second time this year!" Tuffnut rejoiced.

"No Tuff I'm not doing that. All of you are going to work as a distraction. while you all are attacking, the guards will either move to the mountain tops or on a higher level. They will completely forget about the water. Now toothless and I are going to go on a boat and enter the island through waters. Search for Astrid and get her back. Give you a signal you'll and leave." Hiccup finished.

'okay'

'sounds good'

'fine'

'Hmmm'

we're the responses he got.

''Okay let's go!"

"Yeah" came a unison answer.

It was time...the guard next to my cell was fast asleep. That's my cue. I reached out my hand and tried to take the keys resting on the hook above his pocket but he was still to far away. I struggled a bit more but I still couldn't reach it. Great just great. I'm gonna be stuck in hear because my hands are to short. I reached out again and suddenly a hand took the keys and handed it to me. I looked up and met to shining green orbs.

"Hi M'lady"

I smiled.

HICCUPS POV

We advanced towards the settlement the hunters had built.

"Okay change of plans. Ruff, Tuff you two take the back. Snoutlout you and I the front and Fishlegs hover above the base so you can help us immediately."I said and the we all proceeded. "It looks like we won't need a distraction because they are already waiting for us on the hill top "

I quitely advanced towards the front door. There were two guards there and a squad of five that passed by every five minutes.

This is going to be though. Just then I saw my chance. My opportunity. One of the guard left wanderin into the forest for some reason. I looked at Snoutlout and back at the guard and smirked and turned to a confused Snoutlout.

"What" he whispered.

"You see that guard that just left there" I said pointing to the guard and he nodded. "We'll take him down and your gonna replace him. Buy me some time, so I can get Astrid out and we can just go home." Snoutlout smiled and take soluted.

We slowly crept behind the guard but I accidentally stepped on a twig causing it to break with a crack. The guard turned around and said "Who's there, show yourself and I'll cause you less harm."

"I think you'll be the one harmed if we show ourselves" Hiccup said and the guard turned in all directions, his senses alert.

"Who are you?" he said. "I don't know. Who are you?" Hiccup asked.

"I asked you first" the guard said walking towards Hiccup. He shifted the bush to reveal Hiccups face smirking. "Hey" Hiccup said casually the smirk never leaving his face.

"Y-you!" the guard exclaimed getting ready to run away just then Snoutlout lept out if his hiding spot and knocked him out.

"Oops!" Snoutlout said innocently with a smirk playing on his face.

"You know what to do Snot I'll be waiting for your signal."

...With the twins...

"where do you think they kept Astrid?" Tuffnut said lifting a rock.

"I don't know..." Ruffnut trailed off.

"Now using my detectiv-detectivness I think that they'll have her heavily guarded and her hands are probably locked with a fish on her mouth to keep her quite and well fed. And she probably somewhere somewhere dark so she can't see anything and they have realised that she could escape without our help so she's probably in a cage which is inside a cage" Tuffnut said pointing his pointer finger at absolutely nothing.

"I couldn't agree more with you my dimwitted brother!" she exclaimed.

"Huh who's there?" Tuffnut said pointing towards a silhouette of a person not very tall, walking towards the building to what seemed like a back door.

Ruffnut send a smirk to Tuffnut to receive one back immediately. They ran towards the man but they were too late to catch him but not to late to see his face.

They gasped and shared a glance of worry. The man was the one and only Viggo Grimborn.

"We have to tell Hiccup" Ruffnut said continuously tapping her twin and walking back and running off but Tuffnut stopped her "Not yet" he pointed at Viggo. "We go after him" and with that he took off running after Viggo.

"Where is he going?" Ruffnut whispered to Tuffnut.

"I don't know. Should we ask him?" Tuff jumped up and advanced quickly towards Viggo. He lifted his index finger up about to open his mouth when Ruffnut jerked him behind.

"You mutton head" she wisper yelled.

Tuffnut simply rolled his eyes and continued to follow Ruffnut who was following Viggo.

Suddenly Viggo stopped and Ruffnut stoped to but Tuffnut crashed into her causing both of them to fall face first onto the floor. Ruffnut groaned and shoved her brother off her. 'Muttonhead' she mumbled before getting up and dusting herself, and then turning to her brother and helping him up.

She saw Viggo staring at something or rather someone. She squinted her eyes, trying to get a clearer image of the people standing there. She gasped when she realised who he was staring at, there her friends Hiccup and Astrid were standing hugging each other.

Ruffnut's eyes then diverted to Viggos belt which had a scabbard attached to it, a sword inside.

"Are you thinking what I'm thinking?" She wisper to her brother.

"That the lighting doesn't compliment Astrid's blue tunic and red would look better?" He asked which earned him a smack on the head, hard. 'Yeaouch!' he silently yelped.

"No you dimwitt. I ment take down Viggo" she wisper hystericaly, waving her hands around.

"Ohhhhhh" Tuffnut trailed off like a baby watching a shooting start for the first time "yeah that too" he said casually and pulled out Macey, who was strapped to his back.

Ruffnut pulled out her axe.

The twins looked at eachother and smirked before charging towards Viggo.

'Argh!'

...Five minutes earlier...

'AaaaAahH' came the painful yelling from the guard Snoutlout just took care of. Hiccup then ran to position and hid exactly behind the bushes he told Snoutlout he'd be at. Soon he saw Snoutlout walk to the entrance and take the place of the guard they just defeated. Hiccup smirked. He looked at the other guard who was by now practically dozing and hadn't noticed Snoutlout or as that guard might know him, the 'other guard' return. Snoutlout frantically waved his hand infront of the sleeping guard, but still no movement. Just to be safe he put the clothe stained with a triple strike's saliva and placed it on the guards nose, one inhale and now he was sure the guard wasn't going to wake up. He jumped and waved simultaneously at Hiccup and Hiccup facepalmed at his friends ever so obvious actions.

Hiccup then quietly ran towards the entrance and the dashed into the dungeons without even acknowledging Snoutlout.

The dungeon seemed suspiciously empty and the number of guards were to little to zero. He doubted weather her should continue searching this isolated area but saw some light in the distance and then saw a single cell lit with a single guard sitting there fast asleep. He slowly crept closer to see a very familiar hand shuffling out trying to grasp the keys dangling on the belt of the sleeping guard. He smiled and walked near the cell and smiled seeing Astrid's face pressed against the bar, biting her left lower lip. And gosh she looked paler and wounded in some areas but still cute. She hadn't noticed Hiccup walk in yet. Hiccup smiled and took the keys and handed them to her. She looked up at Hiccup and Gods, he thought. I missed those beautiful blue eyes.

"Hi M'lady" Hiccup said and a smile blossomed on her face and if anyone would disagree that she is a goddess after seeing this smile Hiccup would punch them.

She fumbled up and opened the cell.

"Hiccup!" She called out excitedly walking towards him. "Oh you came and you wouldnt believe it. Do you know who's helping me-" she was cut off when Hiccup pulled her in for a tight hug. She smiled and hugged him back.

"Don't do that to me again" he whispered in her ear sending chills throughout her body. Gosh she had missed the feeling of Hiccup so much in these few days.

"I won't" she wispered back burying her head into his shoulder. And smiled.

'Argh!' came a yell which broke the couple apart and Hiccups eyes darkened and a low grow erupted from his throat as he saw the twins tackle Viggo, unsuccessfully.

And then it clicked for Hiccup "You! I thought you would have changed and would have come to us if you lived but you came crawling right back to them!" Hiccup yelled rushing towards Viggo and bought out his sword, flamed up and ready to strike. When-

"STOP!" Astrid yelled halting the Hiccup in his tracks.

Hiccup eyed her suspiciously "I'm sorry what?"

"He helped" Astrid said. And the twins and Hiccup gave her confused looks.

"Wh-why do you think think the guard is knocked out" she pointed to the guard. "And why he's here?" She asked and Hiccup shifted his gaze to Viggo still glaring at him.

"Listen to your girl Hiccup" Viggo said calmly. "I am returning a favour." Seeing Hiccup not move he sighed and continued. "I managed to find a safe spot. A hiding spot as the Skrill electricuted the corridor but I was unconscious however after that. I hadn't fully gained conscience then but I was aware of what was happening and heard them plot against you. When I woke up I started offering myself to their service for saving my life and they bought the act. I convinced them that o did what I did to save my skin. They obviously knew I knew more about you than they did so they kept me. Didn't kill me. I have been spying on them since and promised to help you in whatever way I could." Viggo finished but Hiccup didn't look very convinced yet. Viggo sighed "why do you think she has escaped only with a few bruises?"

Hiccup then looked at Astrid and saw that she was pale and had a small cut on her cheek bone. Her hands had a few bruises and cuts and she probably had more in other places. Hiccup then thought about the other much worse things they could have done to her. Afterall not every girl who is in captive of her enemy gets away with only few bruises and beatings. Hiccup sighed and lowered his sword.

"Thank you" he said sincerely.

"No I must thank you." Viggo said and Hiccup gave him a small nod.

"Wait so you aren't trying to kill is?" Tuffnut asked and Viggo nodded "I suppose not" he said following Hiccup and Astrid who started to walk away.

"Astrid I don't think you should fight hide in that corner it's dark and no one will be able to spot-" "I'm not going to do that"

Hiccup's gaze on her softened "I know but I'm worried.."

Astrid put a hand on his shoulder. "Don't be I survived so long" she said flashing Hiccup a reassuring smile.

"I know just be careful" Hiccup said giving her a kiss in the forehead.

"Okay we need to be careful. Plan our next step" Viggo said.

"I know" Tuffnut perked up "Let's check on Snoutlout maybe he can sneek us out?"

"Oh yes Snoutlout!" Hiccup exclaimed with a smile. "How did I forget? Follow me" he said giddly and started walking in the direction of the back door.

Before they knew it they were there and saw Snoutlout in the guards uniform dozing off. Typical.

They were going to move out but Hiccup stopped them. "Wait" he said pulling out a rope from behind him.

"Called it" Tuffnut said and he got a few glances but was mainly ignored.

"Where did you get the rope from" Astrid asked pointing at the object.

"Oh just saw it on the way and picked it up" Hiccup shrugged. "Thought it might come in use and it will." He said with a goofy grin and then his expression turned serious.

"Babe what are you thinking..." Astrid asked.

"Tuffnut" Hiccup said shifting his gaze to the male twin "I want you to crawl outside and tie together the legs of those two guards" Hiccup said slightly leaning against the threshold and peeping out pointing to the two guards at the other door not so far away.

"Okay" Tuffnut soluted and then snatched the rope and started off before Hiccup could say anything more to him.

"Why?" Astrid asked Hiccup. "The dragons are closest to those guard. While they may be able to make a noise they won't be able to get to us as fast leaving us enought time to help you escape" Hiccup said and Astrid nodded.

"I'm afraid I won't be able to come" Viggo said.

"What? Why?" Hiccup asked turning around.

"They have been suspicious of me for the last few days and have been putting a dose of typhoomerang ficies in my food daily. It's a slow killer and I don't have much time. I already don't feel well so I'm going to stay back" Viggo said and Hiccup gave a saddened look. "Don't frown Hiccup Haddock remember never let death get to you because it tears a person apart in mere seconds. Always avenge it by being the you they would want you to be. And I want you to be calm and collected right now." Viggo said "Now go get your girl and yourself out of here" Viggo said seriously and Hiccup nodded and walked away.

"Thank you" Astrid said and Viggo have an gruff smile "Stay with him lass because you need to be that only constant in his life." Viggo said and Astrid nodded and smiled before following after Hiccup.

"Well I'll just go then" Ruffnut said and rushed behind the two.

Viggo smiled. He knew that he prepared Hiccup a bit for people worse than him because Drago and Grimmnel were still alive.

"C'mon Astrid" Hiccup said protectively holding her hand.

"Yeah coming" she said and started following him.

"Fish is currently in the air hovering around". Hiccup said "we need to get there soon"

"Snoutlout" Ruffnut poked the sleeping stocky man. "Snoutlout" she poked him again.

"Oh for Thor's sake Snoutlout" Ruffnut whisper yelled shoving Snoutlout off the stool.

"Wha-what?" Snoutlout sat up blinking. "Astrid you safe" he then said noticing Astrid near Hiccup and Astrid nodded.

"Okay Tuffs done" Astrid said pointing to the guard on the other side who's legs were tied together.

"Okay let's make a run for it" Hiccup said and Astrid nodded.

"Not so fast Hiccup Haddock!" Krogans voice sounded behind him.

"Johann is going to dock in two minutes and we need those cells filled with you and your petty friends and dragons so come quitely now and nothing will happen to any of you." Krogan said spitefully but Hiccup was determined to escape.

"It was a dumb choice to leave you dragons behind." Krogan said with a smirk.

Hiccups brows furrowed he did not leave his dragons behind, toothless was in the forest. But it was better Krogan didn't know that.

"How did you know" Hiccup asked and Astrid looked at him with wide eyes.

"Viggo told me" Krogan smirked pulling out Viggos head from behind him. Blood still dripping from his chopped off neck. "right before I killed him for his betrayal" Krogan laughed evily.

"He was the only thing keeping your lass safe." Krogan groaned. "Such a waste honestly. She is a really pretty thing" he smirked and Astrid growled.

"You stay away from her" Hiccup yelled and the pulled Astrid and Ruffnut who then pulled Snoutlout who then ran out of there at top speed.

"Get them!" Krogan ordered "They don't have their dragons so they won't be able to go far."

"Tuffnut" Ruffnut called out and he came dashing out from behind the two guards whose legs were tied up. Said guards tried to chase him and ended up falling face first.

"Get to your dragons" Hiccup ordered "now!"

They all started running in different directions each yelling their respective dragon call.

"Hiccup is stormfly?" Astrid asked and he nodded.

"No we left her at the edge" Hiccup sighed "she was a little unstable without her rider and could jeopardize the entire mission"

"Is she okay though?" Astrid asked and Hiccup smiled "She is the same as when you left." Hiccup said and Astrid smiled.

"Ast are you okay" he said taking her hands in his and looking at her with grave concern.

"Yes" she smiled and pecked his lips "don't worry I'm perfectly fine"

"I missed you so much" Hiccup said and hugged her tightly.

AGRRGGR

"Toothless hey!" Hiccup laughed seeing his dragon "Glad you found us bud" he said rubbing his dragons head. The dragons attention then turned to Astrid and gave her a concerned coo.

"I'm fine toothless" Astrid said with a smile and the dragon stuck out his tongue happily puffing air in and out.

"Let's go now shall we?" Hiccup asked getting into toothles and streaching his hand out for Astrid to take. "We shall" she smiled and grabbed his hand and jumped onto toothless behind him.

"Hey stop there!" They heard guards approaching them and Hiccup smirked. "Toothless" and the dragon looked up at gi sideways. "Plasm blast" he said extending his hand in the direction of the noise of the hunters.

And with that a plasm blast rang throughout the forest and the gang rose to the air and so did Hiccup, Astrid and toothless.

"What!" Krogan yelled running outside only to see the gang attack their base and fly away.

"No!" Krogan yelled running out. "NO!" He yelled in anger. "Stupid fool" he said throwing Viggos head onto the floor.

Somewhere far away in Valhalla Viggo sat smiling.

The gang rushed back to the edge on their dragons. All of them smiling happily. It was done. Astrid was home and now they knew more.

About the dragon eye. About Krogan. About eachother in a way too. And about who their friends and foes were.

Everyone was exhausted so as soon as they all landed they each headed to their individual huts.

Except for Astrid and Hiccup who insisted he took care of any wounds on his girlfriend's body and to make sure she had a good meal.

They walked to the club house in silence. Holding hands. Words weren't need to be spoken. Or even exchange. Not even a glance. Just the touch. The feel of eachother. The warmth. Comfort. Everything they bring to eachother.

For it was after a long while that both their souls felt satisfied and at peace. In harmony.

Hiccup carefully tended to his girlfriends wounds. Still no words exchanged. Astrid felt her self relax under his touch. As if her body was designed to automatically let it's guard down around him. Hiccup quitely and determinedly cleaned and bandaged each wound Astrid had even if it was a small scratch. And Astrid didn't complain. She just let him apply gothis herbal medicine on all her bruises.

He then brought to her a hot jug of soup. And one for himself. And they both drank their soups in silence. Astrids head was leaned in Hiccups shoulder and Hiccups head tilted towards Astrid.

When they were done Hiccup took both their jugs in silence washed them and returned to Astrid who was standing infront of her mirror letting her hair loose and slitgtly brushing through it. That means she was tired and planned on sleeping.

Hiccup walked behind her and placed his hands in her shoulder and pulled her closer to him and hugged her. There standing infront of the mirror were Hiccup and Astrid.

Smiling.

"I missed you so much" Hiccup whispered into her years and Astrid hand immediately came up to his that was on her shoulder and held it "Me too"

"Ast I was so scared...I didn't know-i didn't think..I" Hiccup fumbled with his words. "I know" Astrid said stroking his thumb reassuringly.

"Don't let me go through this ever again" Hiccup said wrapping his hands around her waist and burying his head in the crook of her neck. "I don't want to" Astrids hand which was holding Hiccup's now gently stroked Hiccup's hair.

Astrid then yawned. "Sleepy?" Hiccups muffeld voice questioned. "Yeah" Astrid said lazily. "Me too" he said before carrying her up and gently throwing her on her bed before joining her himself.

"Tell you something it wasn't that bad being Captured it taught us important lessons"


End file.
